Loudspeaker modules are important acoustic component in portable electronic devices, are used to complete the conversion between an electrical signal and an acoustic signal, and serve as an energy conversion device. Loudspeaker modules usually comprise a housing, a loudspeaker unit being received in the housing and further comprise an electrical connection component for electrically connecting the loudspeaker unit with a module external circuit. Since cables (a metallic conductor wire having an insulating skin) have advantages such as strong resistance against tension, high reliability and low resistance, and they can be assembled very easily when products are assembled, currently electrical connection components for electrically connecting the loudspeaker unit with the module external circuit mostly employ cables. However, since portable electronic devices constantly develop in a trend of light weight, slimness and small size, loudspeaker modules must become increasingly thinner and smaller. That causes large difficulty in installing and positioning cables in the loudspeaker modules. The difficulty mainly lies in the following two aspects:
1. The diameters of cables are excessively large and apt to hinder the circulation of air stream in the modules;
2. Current cables are all fixed by applying a glue, the fixing effect is undesirable and an undesirable uniformity of the internal structures of the module is caused.
The above two causes cause the degradation of the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker modules and undesirable product uniformity. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.